


Stranded

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Sex, Bc Kakashi got fucked out, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Emotional Sex, Everyone but obkk dies, Happy Ending, Horror, Juubito, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oh boy we entering kinky territory, Oneshot, Pining, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Top Uchiha Obito, Two Impostors (Among Us), bc Obito's the impostor obviously, multipurpose horny slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Kakashi just wants to save two people from a deadly planet.He ends up losing his entire crew, paying the price. But Obito will keep him safe.Among Us AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 28
Kudos: 283





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> I've been promising this AU for a month, Obitober got in the way. But it's finally here and I hope you enjoy it heheheh

Kakashi still couldn’t believe they’d found two survivors on a seemingly abandoned planet. But more importantly, he still couldn’t believe one of them was... Obito. Although they couldn’t take off their suits yet, the voice, and him immediately recognising Kakashi’s name… There was no doubt. 

A few years had already passed since the unfortunate accident when the silver-haired man thought he’d lost his best friend. Obito had saved Kakashi from the storm on a violent, primal planet and Kakashi had been forced to leave him behind, since the storm had threatened to damage the hull of their ship. And so coming back to the planet, he didn’t expect to find anyone there. 

They were both sitting in the control room now, staring at each other’s hidden faces. Kakashi couldn’t stop thinking what Obito must’ve gone through and how he had to look like now. His last memory of him was a giant rock coming hurling at the both of them, and Obito pushing Kakashi out of the way…

The silver-haired man took a deep breath, slowly forming a question in his mind when the red lights enveloped the ship and the alarm started blaring from the speakers.

“Shit, the airlock is malfunctioning again!” Someone ran past the room down the corridor, towards the left wing of the ship.

“Again?” Kakashi frowned and immediately stood up. 

He was the captain of the ship, so he had to be responsible for everything now. Truth be told, he hated the title. He could never see himself as a leader, not after what had happened all those years ago. And now that he had nine people under him, it felt even more overwhelming. With two extra pair of hands on the ship, it did cross his mind to just… ask Obito for help. For advice. 

“Did something get damaged on that planet? It’s the second emergency since we took off!” Kakashi looked at the screen blinking with the ship’s blueprints. He wasn’t a mechanic but could still tell something was off. When they had left the base the spacecraft was in perfect state. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Obito spoke, leaning back on his seat. 

“How can I not worry when Anko and Kurenai almost suffocated because of it,” Kakashi growled, the anxiety getting to him. “If this keeps up we won’t be able to take the suits off until we reach the base.”

“And how long is that?”

“A week.” 

Kakashi glanced at the ship’s oxygen levels. It wouldn’t be enough for ten people. But he’d have to manage, there was no other choice. Still, his mind was easily getting clouded with dark thoughts those days. He didn’t want to feel like a failure again, so he thanked his helmet for hiding his pathetic expression.

“With you as the captain, I’m sure it’ll all go well.” 

The silver-haired man looked around to see the other giving him a thumbs up. He could only imagine the silly grin Obito was wearing. He let out a humourless chuckle. At least one person in the room believed in him.

* * *

Kakashi almost bumped into Asuma as he walked around the ship with his eyes glued to the tablet. He could do very limited maintenance checks while it was on-course but he couldn’t find anything wrong with any pars of the ship.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled when the other stopped him from falling backwards. “Nothing makes damn sense here.”

Barely one day had passed off their journey back home and one of the engines suddenly stopped working for an hour. And once again, they couldn’t find anything faulty in it after the problem was dealt with.

“You tell me.” Asuma shrugged. “You know the other guy we rescued?”

“What was his name, Zetsu?”

“Yeah. Does Obito know him?”

“I don’t think so-”

“They keep whispering about something but whenever I come by they suddenly go different ways.” Asuma sounded suspicious of their two rescuees.

“Asuma, it’s been years since we’ve seen Obito. Maybe it was just the two of them fighting for survival out there-”

“Exactly, Captain. It’s been years. I wouldn’t trust them.”

Kakashi gripped the tablet tighter. He didn’t care that he hadn’t seen Obito in so long. It was Obito. His friend. He had no reason to distrust him. But something beckoned him to find the other now, to make sure everything was alright.

Without saying another word, he marched off towards the storage. He felt relieved to see the teal spacesuit from a distance. Though he’d spotted another figure among the crates just as quickly. Kakashi slowed down his footsteps, although before he could hear their conversation, he was noticed.

“Ah, Kakashi!” Obito suddenly ignored the person standing next to him and waved at the Captain. 

Zetsu, hiding in the green suit, didn’t stand around and left in the direction of electrical. He mumbled something incoherently and Kakashi could only make out his own title. 

“Obito.” The silver-haired man glared at his friend once the other was out of the earshot. “I… I need to ask you something.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“That… Zetsu guy. You know him, right?”

“Ah…” Obito sounded a bit caught off-guard. “Yeah. We helped each other out, you could say.”

“Listen, some people are getting… suspicious of you two. Saying I shouldn’t trust you. But… I can trust you, right?” Kakashi hated how vulnerable he managed to sound. But he couldn’t lie to Obito.

“Of course you can, Kakashi.” Obito chuckled lightly. “You know me. I’d never hurt you.”

“Yeah…” 

“Who even said that?”

Kakashi glanced to the side. He didn’t want to cause any more unnecessary tension between the crewmates. 

“It’s not important. I just hope we can safely reach the base.”

Obito kept quiet for a moment, carefully studying Kakashi. After a while, he let out a sound of amusement.

“We will. I’ll make sure of it.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile as well, hearing the words of reassurance. They just needed to survive the next nine days.

* * *

“... What?” 

Kakashi stared at Anko who stood in the entrance to the cafeteria where everyone was gathered at the end of their workday. No one dared to say anything after the news she’d just brought.

“Where?!” Asuma stood up, his stool falling over from the sudden move. “Where did you find her?!”

“I-in the medical bay…” Anko was shaken, she could barely hold onto the door frame. “S-s-someone just… Stabbed her…”

Kakashi couldn’t react in time, they all just watched as Asuma ran towards the mentioned room. To where Kurenai’s body was. Eight days left, and there were already only nine of them coming back, not ten. 

He put his head in his hands, it suddenly felt so heavy. Kakashi couldn’t help but think back to his first mission as the team leader, how he’d failed to bring everybody alive back-

A hand landed on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

“Captain.” It was Gai’s voice. “What do we do? If there’s a killer among us…”

He didn’t finish the sentence but Kakashi understood. His entire crew, they needed instructions. They were still in the middle of nowhere, travelling between solar systems. If there was a threat on the ship, they had to deal with it quickly and all by themselves.

“What can we do?” Kakashi asked weakly in response. “Quarantine everybody? There are not enough rooms on the ship, we need access everywhere…”

“Even cutting one room off is nearly impossible.” Obito joined the conversation, crossing his arms. “Storage would do but then going from shields to electrical would take a hike throughout the entire ship.”

Kakashi sighed heavily. He knew he should go and see the body himself as well but he couldn’t find the strength to do so. The situation was looking hopeless. He heard murmurs from another table, Raido and Genma discussing something with Zetsu. Anko sat next to Ebisu, trying to get her act together. No one blamed her, being the one to discover the body.

After a minute or so, Asuma was back in the cafeteria, and they could all feel the anger rolling off him.

“It had to be one of you two!” As he yelled, his voice cracked with emotion. He pointed at Obito and Zetsu. “You two fuckers aren’t the part of our crew, you’re the ones who killed her!”

“Hold on, Asuma!” Gai stopped him. “You can’t throw these accusations like that.”

“I’ll kick them both off this ship if I have to!” Asuma walked up to where Kakashi, Obito and Gai were seated. He slammed his hands on the table. “Captain! They’re clearly a threat!”

“Why would I suddenly kill someone I haven’t seen in years?” Obito scoffed. “For Zetsu, Kurenai was a complete stranger. We all want to get back home, you know?”

“I don’t know what’s going through your heads, you two are suspicious!” Asuma shoved Obito so the other almost fell off his seat.

“Asuma!” Kakashi cried out. “We don’t need to fight here! Do you have any damn proof who did it?”

“I’ve already told you, Captain, they keep whispering--”

“So did you and Kurenai,” Raido suddenly cut in. “Calm down. If we start pointing fingers at each other, we’re going to end up jumping at each other’s throats before the week passes.”

“Also you’re the one acting the most suspicious right now,” Zetsu spoke up, a bit amused. “Maybe you want to shift the blame on someone else and that’s why you’re so angry?”

“Why, you--!”

Everyone glared at the latest addition to their crew. Kakashi couldn’t believe someone no one there knew well would say something so bold. But before he could voice his concerns, Obito tapped his shoulder.

“He’s just brutally honest. That’s the way he is.”

Kakashi shook his head. They all waited for his instructions. As the Captain of the ship, it was his responsibility to make the final choice. He got up from the seat.

“I’ll go investigate. Gai, Obito, come with me. And Asuma, I advise you to cool your head. We’ll find Kurenai’s killer. But we can’t get emotional.”

The murmurs of the cafeteria eventually quieted down as Kakashi left. He didn’t like the turn of events. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his crew calm. But he had to. 

* * *

The temporary peace on the ship didn’t last long. Kurenai’s body didn’t even turn cold before two more crewmates turned up dead. As Kakashi stood beside Genma’s and Ebisu’s bodies, he wished he could nibble on his nails or tear his hair out. 

“Why would they take off their helmets?! I gave a clear order, no one is to walk around the ship with their suit off-” He stared at their faces tinted purple from suffocation. “With how much the doors and airlocks keep malfunctioning…”

If he sounded like he wanted to cry, then neither Asuma nor Obito dared to comment on it. 

“It was a sabotage,” the former spat out. “Captain, I’ve looked over the engines and doors a hundred times already, they’re not faulty!”

“So what, after stabbing someone to death the killer suddenly decided to turn towards more subtle methods?” Obito sounded like he didn’t believe the other’s theory.

“But even if someone locked them in here temporarily and pumped out the oxygen, they could still survive with their own air tanks.” Kakashi walked around the storage. All three pairs of doors were wide open now, held with crowbars and boxes just in case. “... They… They didn’t do it to each other, did they…?”

“Captain, are you serious? Genma and Ebisu, we were all getting along! Until…” Asuma clearly glared at Obito when he finished his sentence.

After the initial investigation of the medical bay, and once Asuma calmed down and stopped throwing accusations at Obito and Zetsu, he decided he’d tag along anywhere with Kakashi as long as Obito was there as well. Mumbled about safety and distrust, and the Captain couldn’t really blame him. Still, Kakashi wished Asuma would trust his choices a bit more.

“How much do you trust him?” Obito asked Kakashi out loud, he didn’t care whether Asuma heard him or not. “I don’t appreciate being constantly pointed at.”

“People weren’t suddenly dying on this ship before!” Asuma barked out. 

“Maybe they lacked a scapegoat and opportunity.”

“Guys, guys!” Kakashi waved his hands, getting between them. “We need to think about it rationally!”

“I definitely am. Can’t say it about him.” Obito shrugged. “Actually, maybe we should take your previous suggestion, Asuma?”

“What do you mean now?”

“We can all gather in the cafeteria and kick someone out. Surely if the majority agrees, you’ll be satisfied, right?”

Kakashi stared at Obito. Kicking someone out? Off the ship, into the vast, empty space? It sounded too cruel. But he realised he didn’t hear any protests from Asuma. 

“T-this… You two can’t be…”

“The final choice will always be yours, Kakashi.” Obito’s voice was a bit gentler now. “You’re in charge, after all.”

The silver-haired man didn’t like anyone reminding him. Making that sort of decision, it would be too heavy to put on his shoulders. He didn’t want to suspect anyone on his ship, he trusted his crewmates and wanted to bring everyone safely back to the base. 

“You think you’re so cocky because the Captain likes you?” Asuma snarled. “If you really want to trust the majority, then be ready to get ejected.”

“Asuma.” Kakashi had to stop it. “Call everyone for a meeting. Something needs to be done, one way or another…”

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Kakashi and Obito alone but in the end complied with the Captain’s orders. 

“Obito…” Kakashi cast his gaze down. “Please, tell me you didn’t do anything.”

“Do you distrust me?”

“It’s… it’s not about that,” he shook his head. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if he was even capable of distrusting Obito. Not after he’d saved his life. Kakashi could never repay that debt. “I just want to hear it from you.”

“If it’ll clear up any doubts or worries, then fine.” Obito made a tiny noise of amusement, he had to be smiling. “I’d never do anything to hurt you. I’ll keep you safe for as long as I can.”

Hearing such words, Kakashi forgot he didn’t get the answer to his question. But it was enough for him. His hand twitched and for a moment he wished they weren’t both confined to their suits, he wished he could hold Obito’s hand in his.

The moment of silence was interrupted by an announcement from the speakers calling everyone to the cafeteria. Kakashi felt his stomach sink as he thought about what would come.

* * *

“Zetsu or Obito. That’s my guess.”

Of course, Asuma was the first one to point fingers once the meeting started. No one asked him for any follow-ups, since his suspicions were well known among everyone.

“It’s easy to blame it on them. But you’re forgetting they have absolutely no reason-” Anko clicked her tongue. “We rescued them. If they don’t want to safely reach the base with us, they could’ve hijacked the ship back on that desolate planet.”

“I like your thinking,” Zetsu cackled. “To be honest hijacking the ship didn’t even cross my mind.”

“Maybe you had to feel someone’s blood on your hands instead of just leaving us behind, then.” Asuma wasn’t letting it go.

Kakashi kept silent, his gaze shifting from one speaker to another. He wanted to hear everyone’s opinions, hoping that maybe his crewmates would be able to pinpoint the impostor. It would be much easier to abandon someone if he was convinced of their guilt, too. But being unable to even see everyone’s faces, he couldn’t tell the true intention behind their words. 

He already felt like a failure as the Captain with three people dead. Every minute he couldn’t find anyone at fault was only making it worse.

“If I’m honest, you’re not trustworthy either, Asuma.” Although it turned everyone’s heads, Gai wasn’t afraid to voice something perhaps someone else was thinking as well. 

“Why?! Because I got pissed off someone killed my fiancee?!” Asuma kicked one stool. “Be glad I’m not trying to choke those two fuckers for what they’d done!”

“Right now you’re the only one with killing intent on this ship,” Obito talked. “What happened to the whole being a good team thing?”

“You’re not a part of this team.”

Kakashi felt the situation was hopeless. He was taking deep breaths, trying to control the panic rising in his stomach. The situation was escalating too fast for his liking. He had to calm everyone down. He still wasn’t convinced that holding a majority vote would be the perfect solution. But if they wouldn’t do anything, more people might die. He had to trust that was what people agreed to. 

“Well, Captain? What do you think?” Raido’s voice interrupted Kakashi’s thoughts. 

“Let’s…” Kakashi looked at everyone. Were they looking at him with anger? Anticipation? Worry? Was the killer looking at him with amusement? “Let’s… hold the vote now.”

He held the tablet displaying everyone’s names. Kurenai’s, Genma’s and Ebisu’s were already crossed out. He prayed he wouldn’t have to cross out anyone else. 

Kakashi looked at Obito but decided not to ask him yet. He quickly turned his head towards Gai instead.

“I don’t want to do this… But Asuma.” He sounded apologetic.

“Zetsu.” Raido was next.

“I know what I said but, yeah, Zetsu.” Anko let out a sigh.

“I’m so glad everyone trusts me here,” Zetsu sneered. “Asuma.”

“I want to vote for both of you,” Asuma retorted. “But I don’t like how close Obito is to you, Captain. Obito.”

Kakashi realised Obito had the deciding vote. Unless he voted for himself, but he hoped he wouldn’t. Obito was silent, sitting with his arms crossed. He didn’t respond to what Asuma said, instead slowly turning his head towards the other stranger on the ship.

“I guess you never really know someone even after being stranded on a lifeless planet together.” He lowered his voice. “I know you’ve killed them. Zetsu.”

“What?! Obito, you--!”

“It’s decided, then.” Kakashi’s voice was almost drowned out by the other’s screams. “We’re… Kicking Zetsu out.”

No one reacted at how Zetsu screamed and tried accusing others of lying as he was dragged towards the main airlock. They had no other ways of getting rid of him other than ejecting someone from the ship. 

Kakashi sat motionlessly with his head in his hands. He wanted to believe it was for the best. That was what the majority wanted, after all. Everyone should be satisfied with the outcome.

But he couldn’t shake off the bad feeling in his stomach. It just felt... wrong. They’d picked him up from a place where he’d die and now were throwing him out into the vacuum to die anyway. Kakashi wished they’d never given him that hope in the first place. 

“Hey, Kakashi.” Obito’s fingers brushed over his. “It’s okay. You made the right choice.”

“What if he’s innocent…”

“Don’t think about it. It’s too late for doubts now.”

“Let’s just hope it’s… It’s going to be okay.”

“It will.” 

* * *

Kakashi was close to hyperventilating when once again an emergency meeting was held. 

“Who is it this time?!” Asuma’s voice roared in the room when everyone was seated. Well, everyone who was still left alive. 

It didn’t make a lot of them at that point. Considering they’d left the last stop as a party of ten, and now half of the initial number was forced to discuss further deaths on the ship.

“Raido,” Gai’s voice sounded almost too calm for the situation. But it felt welcome when Kakashi was barely holding onto his sanity. 

“What am I doing wrong…?” He was the captain of the ship, he was supposed to have his act together in front of his crew, but it was getting too much for Kakashi. 

He’d never considered himself perfect. Since the very first day he’d been appointed the captain, he’d always thought he wouldn’t be good enough. And now when they were facing the worst possible crisis of them all, he couldn’t even make swift and good decisions.

“Kakashi.” 

He gave Obito a desperate glance when he heard his voice. He could hear his friend’s lips curling into a smile.

“Don’t panic. We can get through this.”

“Yeah, sure, with the rate you’re killing us all at?!” Asuma wasn’t going to stay quiet for a while longer. “It’s been going for long enough, we need to get Obito off the ship right now!”

“You’ve been saying it’s either Zetsu or Obito, we kicked one out and it’s still happening,” Anko cut in. “Asuma, we need to think this through.”

“I agree. If we send another innocent person to their death, then what do you suggest then?” Gai crossed his arms and watched his crewmate carefully.

“Then vote me off,” Asuma hissed. “You already think it’s me, don’t you?”

Once again, Kakashi was but a listener in the argument. Though he could hardly take in their words, his head filled with static. He’d have to decide on someone’s fate again. He’d be no better than whoever was killing his crew if they wouldn’t manage to pinpoint the right person.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched. 

“Kakashi, it’s just me.” Obito’s voice was soft and anchored him to reality. “Are you okay?”

“... And I don’t like the way he’s constantly around the Captain!” Asuma’s yelling wasn’t pleasant to Kakashi’s ears as he could understand them again. “Get away from the Captain, asshole!”

“I’m the only one who seems to show any kind of concern for him here,” Obito retorted, not moving his hand. He gave Kakashi’s shoulder a squeeze. “Don’t you see this is already too stressful for him?”

“You just act like his friend, how do we not know you’re something that snuck in here only pretending to be Obito?!”

Kakashi’s eyes widened in horror at such a suggestion and he looked at Obito with fear, silently asking for any sort of counterargument. The other was looking at him in silence for a while, before finally speaking up. He was a bit quieter, directing his words only to Kakashi.

“‘ _No matter what anyone says, you make a great captain. I’m so happy I got to be a part of your crew, even if only once_.’”

The room went silent, as Obito continued quoting himself. 

“‘ _I… I can’t really see much of the universe now. But please, Kakashi, can you do that for me? Can you see the galaxy, and visit all those wonderful planets, and feel the warmth of all those suns…?’_ ”

Kakashi felt his lips tremble and he almost let out a sob. He couldn’t even tell how long ago he’d heard those words but they rang as clearly in his head as the day they’d been spoken. His eyes watered and he knew beyond doubt now that the person sitting next to him could be no one but Uchiha Obito. He took a shaky breath before reaching for the tablet.

“... We vote now,” he said with newfound resolution. 

Remembering the promise he’d made, and thinking how little of the universe he’d explored… He knew it couldn’t end there. Not when he had Obito back. 

“You serious--?! Fine, Obito, obviously.” Asuma kicked the chair next to him in frustration.

“Asuma,” Gai said in a warning tone. His patience for his angry crewmate was running out.

“Obito.” Anko kept looking at Asuma and Obito constantly. 

“Asuma,” Obito said calmly.

Kakashi had chosen before he even asked for the voting. As soon as he input Obito’s choice, Asuma’s name turned red. Three to two. It was decided. The silver-haired man didn’t even have to announce it out loud. The look he sent towards the one who lost the voting was enough.

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger.” Asuma didn’t even bother shouting anymore. “Captain, you’re making a huge mistake. You shouldn’t have let him on the ship.”

But Kakashi didn’t listen. Obito’s words wouldn’t leave his mind and he knew, he just knew he could trust him wholeheartedly. He’d lost him once, he wouldn’t let that happen again. 

He heard Obito hum in what sounded like satisfaction. “You’ve made the right choice. Don’t listen to that madman’s ramblings. It will all be okay now.”

And somehow, Kakashi did believe him. He’d had his doubts about his own competencies but now that it was just the four of them left, and with Obito by his side, the silver-haired man truly believed it would turn out well now. Although the ghosts of all the lost crewmates would haunt him forever.

* * *

Kakashi didn’t know what exactly prompted him to go to the security room by himself. Six days had passed since the beginning of the journey back home and one day since they’d ejected Asuma off the ship. 

Everyone suspicious was out of the picture - he didn’t dare to count Obito into that circle - and everything was relatively back to normal. No more dead bodies found on the ship, no more accusations thrown at each other. Kakashi had warned the remaining crewmates to get along, they all wanted to just get home. 

But still, Asuma’s words about Obito’s and Zetsu’s secret conversations couldn’t leave his mind. Kakashi just had to check for himself, calm his nerves and make sure Obito truly was Obito. He knew it couldn’t be anything else. No one but the two of them knew what had been spoken on that unfortunate day. 

However, he did catch the two of them once and Obito somehow had avoided the topic. It didn’t help the fact they were all in their suits due to the oxygen filters malfunctioning. With the four people left on the ship perhaps they could finally take off the helmets and not worry about depleting the air supply but Kakashi didn’t want to risk it yet. 

Being unable to see everyone’s true face was agonising, though. He couldn’t stop wondering what kind of a face was hiding under Obito’s teal helmet. How much had he gotten scarred by that incident? How had the cruel life on a lifeless planet treated him? Kakashi was afraid whether he’d even still recognise his close friend. 

The ship Captain quickly glanced at the multiple screens displaying various rooms. Gai was checking out the reactor, Anko was sorting out the samples in the medical bay. Obito was standing in the navigation room, staring off into the space visible through the front windows. Everything was fine. No blood in sight. 

Kakashi sighed and input the command to open the archived files. He went to the storage room and looked through the thumbnails of each hour from a few days ago until he saw the teal and black suits. Obito and Zetsu.

“Please…” He breathed out, unsure what he even wanted to ask for. After a moment of hesitation, he pressed the play button.

_“What are you doing-?!”_

_“Getting rid of those pests. The faster we do it, the faster we can take this ship home.”_

_“You idiot, they’ll get suspicious of us. What were you even thinking, just leaving the body like that?”_

_“They freaked out pretty nicely, don’t you think?”_

_“I’m not going to cover your ass the entire time if that’s what you’re thinking.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. You prefer to flirt with that Captain.”_

_“Got a problem with that?”_

_“Hm… He does seem tasty-”_

_“Fuck off.”_

_“What, can’t steal your snack?”_

_“Don’t you dare. Stay the fuck away from Kakashi.”_

_“Oooh, now I’m tempted to kill him next~”_

_“He’s_ **_mine_ ** _. If you even try to touch him I will fucking rip you to shreds.”_

Kakashi watched as the conversation came to a halt when Asuma walked into the view and Obito promptly walked off-screen. He swallowed thickly, trying to comprehend the topic of the recording. 

Getting rid of bodies? Killing them? 

He shook his head. He could believe it would’ve been Zetsu, no one had known him. But Obito…? Why would he kill anyone, they all knew each other… Even faced with such irrefutable evidence, Kakashi refused to believe it. He refused to believe the voices he’d just heard from the speakers.

Obito wouldn’t do that to him. He’d promised, multiple times, that it would all be okay. That it was fine. That he’d never hurt him. Kakashi believed him. He had no other choice but to believe him, even if others said otherwise. The silver-haired man didn’t know if he was just naive and dooming his entire crew but his heart was on Obito’s side.

He closed the video and his fingers hovered over the keyboard, ready to type in another command. Kakashi thought if he really was making a mistake. He’d remained passive for too long and if anyone found the video, it would cause a rift between them all. 

The silver-haired man typed in a single command. When the system asked to confirm the action, Kakashi didn’t hesitate. He watched as the part of the footage was erased from memory. It was all for the good of his crew, he thought. For the good of all of them.

* * *

“Hey, Obito…”

When two days had passed with no accidents happening, Kakashi was getting restless. Despite the deleted footage running through his mind, he was lead to believe that his rescued friend truly wasn’t the one responsible for his crew dying.

He still had to confront him, somehow. Or just hear his voice, it could comfort the silver-haired man. He wasn’t sure he could survive the remaining three days in such a tense atmosphere. 

They were both in the electrical room, connecting loose wiring that had snapped overnight. Though Kakashi did most of the work with Obito being more of a company. The Captain appreciated it. He liked the time alone with his friend. He wanted to make up for all the lost time, somehow.

“Hmm? Need a hand with that?”

“No, I’m fine,” Kakashi mumbled as he successfully put both ends of the wire through a connector. “Can I… ask something?”

“Of course.” His voice was closer a bit now. 

“Do you... “

He stopped, unsure if he could just ask. He did trust Obito, then why would he accuse him of anything? Something at the back of his mind whispered it wouldn’t be a good idea since he had his back turned towards the only other person in the room. 

He heard Obito take a step. And another.

“What is it, Kakashi?”

“... I’m sorry,” he whispered and hung his head low. What could he even ask? If he’d made the right choice by deleting the only evidence that implied Kakashi had been wrong the entire time?

“Don’t apologise. You have nothing to apologise for.”

“I’m a horrible Captain.”

He let go of the wires and crouched down, feeling the helplessness sink in. His own thoughts screamed at him that it had been a mistake, that he should’ve just let go of the past, of his broken feelings… If Obito really was the killer, then he had a perfect opportunity now. He could just end it right there. 

“I keep making the wrong decisions. Most of my crew is dead. I-I know no one will make it out alive-”

“Kakashi.”

There was a hand on his back, slowly rubbing him in a comforting motion. Obito got down, even sat on the floor right next to him. 

“You do everything you can for the sake of everyone. I know that.” His voice was soft, soothing on his ears. “You’ve always put the good of others before your own. Whatever your choices are, I’m sure you make them with the good of all of us in mind.”

Kakashi shook his head. His latest actions were nothing but selfish. But Obito didn’t let him speak just yet.

“I promised I’d keep you safe. And I will stand by my words. As long as I’m by your side, nothing will hurt you. Nothing and no one.”

The silver-haired man looked at Obito. The determination he spoke with, it was something Kakashi felt he’d been lacking the entire time. He needed Obito, he was like an anchor for him, always knew what to say and how to stop his raging, hateful thoughts.

The recording flashed through his mind. How possessive and feral Obito had sounded, ready to get rid of anyone who would threaten Kakashi. The Captain wondered if it was because he’d be saved for last, or if Obito truly cared for him.

He relaxed under his touch and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. He wanted to believe the latter.

* * *

Kakashi felt glad out of everything going haywire on the ship, at least the shields were always working. The last thing he’d need would be a stray asteroid to scrape and damage the hull. He was just checking them, the feeling of uneasiness creeping upon him that something would soon go wrong. He’d parted ways with Obito just an hour before and found himself thinking what the other was doing.

The silver-haired man heard hurried footsteps and raised an eyebrow, wanting to peek out of the room to see who it was. The alarms weren’t blaring, there was no reason to run anywhere. Just as he stepped out into the corridor, he almost crashed into the crewmate wearing a green suit.

“Gai?” Kakashi tilted his head, motioning for him to stop and calm down. “Is everything-”

“It’s Obito!” Gai yelled, his voice full of panic. “He’s the killer, Captain, we’ve made a huge mistake-!”

Kakashi felt his stomach sink as he heard his subordinate’s accusations. He felt his heart beat faster and his hands twitched as he tried to comprehend what Gai was saying. He’d chosen to ignore all the evidence, he wouldn’t believe it…

“He killed Anko! I swear, I saw it, he was… He…”

Gai sounded close to hyperventilating, he couldn’t even describe what he’d just seen. Kakashi felt his own mouth go dry, he couldn’t find his voice to ask him for details. A part of him cried not to ask at all. He didn’t want to hear them, anyway. Not about Obito. Not about the person he trusted the most.

He missed the sound of someone else’s footsteps approaching them, and couldn’t see the figure behind Gai. Kakashi could only hear the thrum in his ears caused by the rushing blood. He wasn’t even accepting the fact he’d just heard another death report. It had all been so fine, so peaceful, he couldn’t understand why it was happening over again…

And then, there was blood on him.

Kakashi’s suit was tainted with bright red as he watched something poking out of Gai’s chest, the sharp tip just mere inches from his visor. It was a split second, neither of them even had the time to notice or react. Gai wasn’t even moving, Kakashi could just hear his words get lost as he was gargling on his own blood. 

The silver-haired man only stood and stared in horror at the black appendage skewering his last crewmate. All covered in blood, waiting for life to leave its victim completely. Kakashi’s legs felt like they were made out of lead, he should run, hide from the monster. But he so desperately wanted to see who it was first, even if he already knew there was only one possibility.

“Finally, got rid of all those distractions.”

Obito’s voice didn’t sound any different. It was as conversational as ever, as calm as it had been when he’d comforted Kakashi the very same day. 

“It’s just the two of us left, Kakashi.”

The murderous tentacle retracted, letting the lifeless body still trapped in a suit fall to the floor. The silver-haired man shook his head slowly, now that he was forced to face the reality, he wished he’d done it sooner.

Obito stood before him with his arms open and a thin, black tentacle slithering in the air, growing out of his back. 

“No…” Kakashi whispered. He wanted to scream at his body to move, to get away from the murder scene. He was the last human left, he had to do something-

“It’s okay,” Obito said just as he’d said all those times before. “I won’t hurt _you_.”

The Captain finally managed to regain control over his body as he understood the true meaning of those words. How Obito would keep _him_ safe. How Obito would never hurt _him._

Kakashi ran, he ran with all the might he had, his mind racing with thoughts where he could even hide. He was the damn Captain, he knew the ship better than anyone. But there was no place that really had airtight locks. They were all lightweight doors for their own safety, except for the airlocks. Kakashi wasn’t sure if ejecting himself into the vast abyss of space was the right call, he had to save himself somehow. 

He stumbled into the navigation room and slammed his fist on the button to close the doors. Kakashi watched them slowly move towards each other to cut him off from the rest of the ship and backed away towards the cockpit. He held his breath, hoping he’d been fast enough. 

“There’s nowhere to run, really, is there?’

When the doors were just about to close, three appendages slipped in through the crack and started prying them open. Kakashi bit on his lip and felt tears gather in his eyes in fear. He was done for, he’d failed everyone. They were all dead and he was left alone with the monster pretending to be his old friend. 

He couldn’t understand how he’d fallen for it, how he hadn’t seen anything wrong with Obito’s behaviour. But that thing, that impostor was too perfect. It knew things no one should. All Kakashi could do at the moment was pray his death would be swift and he’d manage to push the thoughts of real Obito away and not give the monster the satisfaction.

“Kakashi… Why would you even try to hide from me? Aren’t I your friend…?

The doors creaked as they were forced apart. There were even more tentacles sprouting from Obito’s back, wriggling with life and anticipation. He walked into the room and stopped, leaving some distance between them. 

The way he was speaking, it was still mocking Kakashi. Playing with his heart.

“S-stop it, you… You monster…” The silver-haired man pleaded. “You’re not him.”

“You hurt me. Do you really not trust me, Kakashi? After everything I’ve done for you, you still doubt me?”

He reached for his helmet. The button on the right hissed at it was pressed and he removed the head protection, tossing it to the floor.

Kakashi watched in horror as he saw the jet black hair, just as short as he’d remembered it. The tanned face, marred with scars on the right side. Obito had his eyes closed and Kakashi wanted to see them open, to meet the familiar dark orbs. 

Obito’s lips formed a smile and he slowly opened his eyes. Kakashi’s heart stopped as he watched everything change. 

The hair lost its colour, the strands turning white one by one until like a wave they all swept any hue off his head. The skin paled, changing into a light greenish tint. The scars now looked more like scales, though still adorning only one side of his face. And finally, two bumps formed on his forehead, turning into a spiky set of horns. 

Kakashi couldn’t do anything but just stare into the pair of mismatched, red and purple eyes. 

“Do you recognise me, Kakashi?”

He did. Everything was the same, and yet different. But the still human-like features, the shape of the eyes, the nose, the smile… It was Obito. Exactly as Kakashi had remembered him. And the monster wore the face perfectly. 

He didn’t answer. He wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Whatever the reason this thing had to pretend to be his friend, he looked satisfied with Kakashi’s reaction. Even when he couldn’t see his face yet.

Obito closed the distance between them, taking slow, deliberate steps. 

“It’s just me. Kakashi, it’s just me. I’m the Obito you’ve always known.” 

And he reached for Kakashi’s helmet too now, the silver-haired man was too frozen in place with horror to stop him. The safety around his neck hissed after the button press and Obito gently lifted the helmet to reveal Kakashi’s face. 

Tears were running down his face, the Captain had nowhere left to run. His mouth was twisted in horror and he felt his stomach turn and tie in knots as he saw the monster’s face light up as he was taking in Kakashi’s expression.

“And you’re just as beautiful as the day I lost you…” 

Obito watched him with this sick kind of fascination, studying his face. He brought one hand to it, the gloved touch made the silver-haired man flinch. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see how he was stared down like some sort of prey. That was what he had to be to the monster, anyway. Just another helpless victim he played with before ending his life.

“I’ve missed you so much, I just wanted to see your face again... “

“Do you hate me…?” Kakashi finally whispered. “Did you just save me for last to enjoy torturing me before killing me?”

In the end, he couldn’t see the monster as anyone but Obito. No amount of denying it would help. His heart was crying for him, for the face he hadn’t seen in years, for the soft voice reserved just for him.

Kakashi heard a curious, almost wounded hum from him. Obito lifted his hand off his face for a moment, before running a thumb over the Captain’s trembling lips. 

“Why, why would I ever hate you? Kakashi, you…” 

There was a brief minute of silence. The silver-haired man didn’t dare to open his eyes just yet until he heard the other shuffle and lean closer until their foreheads were touching. He finally looked, feeling the sharp protrusions poke his skin. He found himself staring right into those colourful orbs. The red and purple were drawing him in, something about his gaze was almost hypnotising. 

“How many times do I have to say it,” Obito breathed so close to his skin. His half-lidded eyes looked at Kakashi with the kind of feelings he hadn’t seen in anyone. “I would never hurt you. I just want to be with you.”

Kakashi sobbed, it sounded too good to be true. Whoever stood before him was a heartless killer, the murderer who’d wiped out his crew. And yet he was looking at him with such fondness and admiration, it was so real and tangible, so _human_ paired up with that soft voice.

“Everyone’s dead,” Kakashi wasn’t sure if his words were even audible. _Because of you_ , something whispered at the back of his mind. He didn’t dare to say it.

“Don’t think about it. It’ll all be okay now. I’m here for you, with you.” Obito tilted his head and his lips brushed against Kakashi’s now. They moved kindly, asking for his permission, not initiating the kiss just yet. “Don’t be scared. Everything else is but a distraction.”

The silver-haired man swallowed thickly. He felt sick in his stomach at how the monster called his crew members. They were nothing but empty, bleeding bodies for him. Kakashi understood that Obito had never cared for them. Kakashi was his target the entire time, and the Captain had allowed him to capture him.

His vision was blurry as more tears gathered in his eyes. It was all the effect of his mistakes, his wrong choices. There was nothing to be done now. He blinked and the wet streaks appeared on his cheeks again. Kakashi saw Obito’s eyes follow the tears before he finally pressed his lips against his. In a proper kiss, the kind that was meant to steal his air, drown out his sobs, comfort the trembling lips.

The silver-haired man wondered if his choices would even matter anymore. If he’d put up resistance, would that stop Obito? But the real question in his mind was, did he even want to stop him? Like a wire wrapped around his heart, squeezing it in a hurtful grip, he felt he couldn’t betray his true feelings no matter how wrong they were. Kakashi parted his lips, letting the monster in, inviting him into his treacherous mouth.

Obito kissed him slowly, so gently. He almost closed his eyes, keeping them barely open to observe any kind of change in Kakashi’s expression. The red and purple orbs were piercing, drilling into him, seeing him for what he truly was and what he really felt. Kakashi knew he couldn’t hide anything from them.

Obito’s tongue danced over his lips, tasting the pink skin. The muscle swept any saliva that Kakashi couldn’t swallow as he opened his mouth to let the monster ravage his cavern. Obito was licking into it, prodding deeper and deeper. He wanted to explore every crevice of his mouth, get the full taste. With each movement of his lips against Kakashi’s, he was getting hungrier, needier. 

And finally, he pulled out. The silver-haired man gasped for air, he didn’t even know how he’d become so light-headed. Too lost in Obito’s ministrations, his thoughts and worries were gone under the primal desire for touch. Obito watched him, how Kakashi subconsciously licked over his lips, still feeling the ghost of his muscle. His skin tingled with each breath he took and his feelings were slowly changing, fear morphing into something else, something far more dangerous. 

“I can’t resist you,” Obito murmured, his voice now deeper. “So pretty, even when you’re crying… Kakashi, I want you. I _need_ you.”

His words were heavy with desire kept hidden for days, or maybe even years. And Kakashi’s shaky breath ended with a moan that had been bottled up for far too long. How could he resist that gaze, those words, when his heart wanted nothing but that the entire time.

Their mouths crashed together again and this time Kakashi didn’t stay passive. He moved his lips and felt his tongue tingle when Obito’s muscle invaded once more. They danced around each other, entwined with the intention to convey all the emotions they felt towards one another. 

Obito swallowed all the gasps and broken sobs that wanted to escape Kakashi’s mouth. He wanted to calm them down with the kiss, not letting go as long as tears glistened in the silver-haired man’s eyes. The monster was hungry but the last thing he’d play with was his captive’s heart. 

Kakashi felt it was getting hard to breathe with how his chest moved rapidly up and down in the confines of the suit. He’d be worried for the oxygen he was wasting, were there not just the two of them left. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered when he was in the monster’s arms. 

Their lips parted and the Captain’s breaths were too heavy. He wanted to ask for something, for some kind of freedom. Not from Obito’s touch or gaze, though. They anchored him, kept him down when everything else was falling apart. The world could disappear and Kakashi wouldn’t care. All that was on his mind were those wild, alien eyes that wanted more from him, that wanted less on him.

Obito’s hands were on his face, sensually caressing the dampened salty skin. And yet Kakashi felt something slither up his sides, touch him over the suit. It wriggled with excitement, an extension of the monster’s dark desires. The sharp tips of the appendages prodded at the fabric, looking for a way to rip it off Kakashi, to get closer to him.

Fear bloomed in his stomach once again as he was reminded just how inhuman Obito truly was. His kisses were soft and warm but the tentacles that now slipped under his collar were searching and cold. 

“Wait…” Kakashi whimpered as he felt it slither down his back, against his heated skin. He still worried about what would come next, remembering how easily the tendrils could pierce someone’s flesh.

“Relax.” Obito’s finger was over his mouth now, hushing him. “I want to make you feel good, Kakashi.”

His voice was laced with soft promises but they contrasted with the movements of the appendages, as they latched onto the silver-haired man’s suit, pulling and pushing. Their movements were angry, needy, they craved to feel nothing but his skin under them. When they finally found the zipper, they pulled it down in no time. 

Kakashi gasped as the tentacles undressed him, ridding him of the suit. The fabric tore under their force, and the more the protective cloth gave out under them, the more of the appendages joined. The silver-haired man couldn’t count them anymore, just watching as they stripped him down. They hovered over the thin clothes he wore underneath the suit, waiting for another silent command from their owner.

“Obito…” Kakashi said in a shaky voice as he could now feel the chilly air of the ship. He felt naked already, stared down by the demanding gaze of the monster in front of him. He wanted to ask for some sort of reassurance that he truly would be safe. He was but a helpless prey trapped under the endless black tendrils that wouldn’t let him escape.

Obito could read his anxiety from the unsure expressions and he pressed his lips against Kakashi’s cheek, over the wet streaks left by the tears. His touch was soft, conveying his pure intentions. He wanted to feel Kakashi’s body but didn’t want to take it by force, somehow leaving him that choice of saying no.

“Just trust me. You’ll be safe. I promise, Kakashi.”

It was a point of no return as Kakashi carefully put his hands on Obito’s shoulders, silently asking him to take off the suit as well. He didn’t want to be the only one stripped naked and toyed with. He wanted to believe the monster’s words.

Instead of letting go of Kakashi’s body with his tendrils, two new tentacles sprouted from his back, ripping more holes in the suit. They looped around in the air and dived back down to tear the already useless cloth off his inhuman frame. The silver-haired man watched with sick fascination as he saw Obito’s fully exposed body.

More protrusions had been hiding from his sight, now standing upright around his shoulders, adorning him like a crown. The suit was tossed aside and Kakashi took in the pale, half-scaled body. Obito’s fingers felt rougher on his face now, black, sharp nails that had been hidden under the gloves caressing his skin. The Captain couldn’t see where exactly the tentacles grew out of his back, but they seemed to sprout out on the monster’s whim in any kind of amount he wished to.

Kakashi’s attention was brought to the appendages slithering over his clothes as one slid into his sleeve and coiled around his arm. It felt cold with the weird, smooth fluid it was coated with. The silver-haired man shuddered when another slid under his pants, wrapping itself three times over his calf before squeezing the muscles underneath.

“Obito…” He breathed out. He could focus his gaze on the monster’s eyes alone, they were the only part of him that still reminded him of the human his friend had once been. They were the only thing that didn’t feel cold or gave away some sort of welcoming emotions. Even the fingers that still tended to him with care were alien now.

Obito sighed as his gaze travelled over Kakashi’s body. He looked at his neck, his chest and arms, and finally his legs, all still covered in the black clothes. He looked at his tentacles wriggling beneath the cloth, ready to rip them apart. He looked back into Kakashi’s eyes with a question hanging in the air.

“I want you,” he repeated with a heavy voice. 

Kakashi’s fingers closed around his shoulders and dug into the coarse, hardened skin. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes in agreement. He was going to give in to him, feeling his own desires bubbling up. 

He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the fabric tear, as his skin was now fully exposed to the cool air. Goosebumps littered his body and immediately the hungry tentacles latched onto his every limb. They coiled, they wrapped, they squeezed, caressing and massaging every inch of the skin.

The silver-haired man let out a soft moan as the appendages on his legs climbed up to his thighs. The tips wriggled over the more sensitive side of his legs and they were approaching his crotch, stopping dangerously close to it.

But the tentacles on his arms didn’t stop in their journey, enveloping the forearms and shoulders, slithering over his chest and flicking the nubs of his nipples. Kakashi gasped and his eyes flew open at the surge of pleasure in his body. 

Obito’s gaze was fixated on his face. He drank in every single of his expressions and wanted more, now experimenting with his tendrils searching over Kakashi’s body for more sensitive spots. They purposefully avoided the inside of his underwear, one of the tentacles slithering over the silver-haired man’s ass and pressing down on it.

Kakashi bit down on his bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth as he tried to stop the pathetic whimpers of need. He wanted more from Obito as well but felt ashamed of how quickly his body would be giving in. As the appendages on his left leg tightened their hold, they hoisted it up, effectively making him gasp.

“You want this, too,” Obito spoke enigmatically as he brushed his lips over Kakashi’s again. He didn’t kiss him quite yet. “You should know it’s going to feel better than anything else.”

He didn’t have to say what. He didn’t even have to know what he could be implying, as Kakashi’s lonely nights spent on missing Obito were the Captain’s secrets alone. One tentacle hooked over his underwear and he knew no substitute would’ve ever prepared him for this. It pulled down and his semi-hard member sprung to life, now freed from the confines of the thin fabric. 

Kakashi sobbed at the tiniest friction the movement had provided him. He could take the teasing and groping for only so long before blood started to rush into his cock. That was the cue Obito had been waiting for as he opened his mouth and put it over Kakashi’s, pushing his tongue in once more. 

The kisses were becoming wetter and sloppier, less about sensuality and feelings and more about desire and need. They provided a good distraction, too, as the tentacle that had busied itself with groping his ass nudged closer to his hole now. The pointy tip pressed against the rim muscles, testing the resistance. Kakashi made a half-worried sound but it was swallowed as Obito’s tongue played with his. 

The appendages on Kakashi’s arms unfolded just slightly to change their pressure into softer caressing with the intention of calming his nerves. Although their tips were still on his nipples, pushing against the nubs and sometimes coiling around to try pulling. They mostly failed at that with their slime, but the fluid left a nice tingling sensation on his skin, making it more sensitive. The silver-haired man was moaning into Obito’s mouth now, approving of his ministrations. 

While he lost himself to that pleasure, the tendril that teased his hole finally pushed itself in. It wriggled deeper and deeper, with each inch in Kakashi felt his inner muscles relax more. It had to be the working of the slime as it only made his insides feel warm and loose. The intrusion in his ass felt welcome, even, with how the pleasurable feeling spread throughout his body. 

His cock twitched with the tentacles’ movements, too. A single bead of precum formed on the tip and it wanted equal kind of attention. But Obito didn’t provide any, for now, just drinking in Kakashi’s sweet whines of having his nipples and ass stimulated. The appendage in the Captain’s hole eventually reached its target as it pressed against his sweet spot, eliciting a louder gasp from him.

Obito broke the kiss and his smile turned into a satisfied grin as he watched Kakashi’s mouth hanging open and his lips tremble with the small moans. 

“Obito, please…” Kakashi whined when the tentacle retracted from his prostate just to push against it again. He’d kick with the leg hanging in the air if it weren’t for the other tendrils keeping it still. 

“What else can I give you?” It could be a rhetorical question but Obito sounded too proud of himself as if the sight in front of him was all he’d ever wanted. His expression was a dead giveaway of his further plans, although now that Kakashi had prompted it, perhaps he wanted to hear his requests. 

“Touch… me… My dick…” The silver-haired man blinked new tears, now caused by the pleasure away. His body was heating up from everything. The kisses left him wanting more and needing Obito’s exploring muscle back in him. The fluids from the tentacles, they made him hot and aroused and all trembling. And the teasing, it felt like just some foreplay meant to rail him up but never give him the satisfaction. Kakashi wanted the real thing, he wanted to submit fully.

Obito’s hands slid from Kakashi’s face, down his neck, to his sides. He tightened his hold, although the appendages were doing enough work holding the silver-haired man up already. He kept his gaze trained on Kakashi’s eyes, sometimes letting it roam down to his lolled out tongue. His thumbs tickled his skin as they caressed what little of Kakashi’s stomach they could reach. 

And as the Captain was about to repeat his plea, he finally felt a new, still cold tentacle on his body. It pressed against his scrotum, testing the area, coiling around his balls and making Kakashi close his eyes with another moan. It then wrapped itself around his cock, like a snake it climbed up the shaft in spirals. Kakashi couldn’t even tell how many times it was coiled around him before it reached the slit and its tip rubbed over it, mixing the slime it secreted with Kakashi’s precum.

He threw his head back at the touch, it was pulsating around him rhythmically, squeezing his cock perfectly as it throbbed. It grew fully hard in the appendage’s hold and Kakashi’s chest kept jumping with gasps ripping out of him as the tentacle continued the friction on the tip.

“Is this good enough? Or do you want more?” Obito was near Kakashi’s ear now, licking the earlobe before nibbling on it. He’d been saving the deeper range of his voice for moments like these. “Just say a word and I’ll fulfil all your needs, Kakashi.”

But the silver-haired man didn’t need to say more, he was lost in the raw pleasure of having all his good spots taken care of. His soft moans filled the room along with the wet movements of the tentacle slowly thrusting into his ass and the other one secreting more and more slime on his cock. 

His nerves were burning from the fluids coating his skin, his entire body felt like it was on fire from desire alone. But it was different from just chasing his orgasm. His member was hard and dripping with precum but it didn’t feel ready to cum just yet. The stimulation was barely enough to keep Kakashi moaning and whining, submitting to the touches. 

Two more tentacles slid near his hole, forcing it apart with its tips and holding the muscles open for a while. The Captain sobbed at the momentary loss of the tendril continuously rubbing over the rim but he was soon filled again, better than before. None of his muscles burned at the stretch, the slime making them relaxed and pliable for the tentacles to play with.

All three appendages in his ass now coiled and rubbed against his inner walls as they kept thrusting into his prostate now, one after another. Kakashi was gasping in their rhythm, each time one of them pressed against his spot making him tear up. His vision blurred and he couldn’t blink the tears of pleasure away anymore, looking at Obito with an expression that was lost but also thankful. 

Obito was right. He was making him feel good, reaching new heights of pleasure that Kakashi could never reach on his own. No one but Obito could give that much to him. The silver-haired man could fully submit to him and all the other worries seemed so distant now. The thoughts of his crew and the horrors that had happened were slipping away, clouded by the arousal.

Kakashi moved his hands from Obito’s shoulders to fully embrace his neck now. He needed that closeness, to feel him under his fingers. The pale mint skin was prickly with the scales on one side but that was what added to his new monstrous charm. He was both familiar and alien, his body ready to be fully rediscovered by Kakashi. The silver-haired man thought he was already getting to explore it more than back when Obito had still been human.

The tentacle on Kakashi’s cock was now moving fully, tightening its hold and releasing, slithering clockwise and uncoiling in the other direction. It felt nothing like a handjob that fingers could give. Instead of moving up and down as Kakashi would with his hand while pleasuring himself, it gave him so much more. A litany of moans spilt from his mouth and the heat in his stomach flared up, the orgasm now building up in no time.

The tendrils in his ass were merciless, not giving him a single moment of a break as they pushed and poked and thrust. The tentacles on his nipples became more ruthless with their rubbing as well, massaging the red and poking out nubs as harshly as the ones inside of him. Only the appendage servicing Kakashi’s cock remained slow in contrast to everything else. 

Obito was busy kissing Kakashi’s jawline, mouthing the skin as he watched the silver-haired man let out all kinds of sounds of pure pleasure. He made sure his hold on Kakashi’s legs was firm enough as he guided him towards the orgasm. He almost purred in pride at how he’d managed to make a mess out of the Captain.

Kakashi came, crying out Obito’s name and holding onto him, even grabbing the spines growing from his shoulders for safety. His cock sputtered out the seed and the tentacle kept milking it for more throughout the orgasm until it was fully spent. The silver-haired man let out a prolonged whine as a way to ask him to stop. 

The tentacles inside of him halted their movements but didn’t retract just yet. Obito continued admiring Kakashi’s skin, now travelling with his kissing down to his neck. He would leave wet marks with his lips, sometimes lick the skin even, before breathing warm air on it. Kakashi shivered with each kiss when Obito would catch the skin between his teeth he’d quietly moan.

His mind was filled with nothing but the bliss and every little shift of his body reminded him of the appendages all over him, sparking more arousal in his nerves. Despite the orgasm, his body craved more, excited by the fluids the tentacles kept secreting over him. He whined as Obito’s mouth reached his collarbone and the tendrils that had abused his nipples so much moved out of the way. The monster hummed as he tasted more of Kakashi’s skin. 

“I want to make you happy like this forever,” he murmured. “All I ever wanted was to keep you for myself. We don’t need anyone, Kakashi. Just the two of us, it’s perfect.”

The last word, the Captain couldn’t even tell if Obito was referring to their relationship or his body that he kept admiring. It was almost like worship, each kiss planted with devotion and love. 

“Your voice, your body… Kakashi, you’re all I need.”

Obito took his tentacles out of the silver-haired man’s ass and Kakashi involuntarily whined at the loss. His ring muscles twitched and burned and it was a sensation that could be satiated only with the feeling of fullness. He couldn’t see Obito’s face anymore, Kakashi found himself staring at the monster’s snow-white hair. Sometimes he’d catch a glimpse of that hungry expression, as he’d tilt his head to kiss him better. 

“Please,” Kakashi whimpered, knowing he wanted more, he wanted Obito back inside of him in any way. Be it through making out or filling his hole, the silver-haired man wanted to get rid of the emptiness eating away at him. 

“You ask so sweetly.” Obito let out a low growl. “How can I say no to you? What do you want right now, Kakashi?”

“I need you to fuck me, Obito...” The Captain’s voice was whiny and tearful. He’d be shocked at his own words but the arousal was constantly pushing his anxiety away, making him submit to the endless touches. Even his cock, that should’ve gone limp after the orgasm, still stood hard in the tentacle’s hold. Although the appendage wasn’t moving anymore, his dick throbbed as if it would’ve continued its teasing.

Obito’s guttural, prolonged moan told Kakashi just how much he’d been waiting to hear those words. The silver-haired man felt one of the monster’s hands leave his hips to grab his length and with one step he pushed himself closer. His cock was positioned right at Kakashi’s entrance and he wondered just how well it would fill him.

The tentacles lowered Kakashi’s body just slightly to allow Obito’s member to slide into him. Kakashi mewled shamelessly as he felt first the tip breach his slick, loosened hole, then the rest of the length enter him. It was thicker than even the previous three tendrils combined but his muscles were relaxed enough to easily envelop him. 

Kakashi breathed out in pleasure as Obito settled fully in him. With his head thrown back, he was staring at the ceiling, waiting for the other to start his movements. Obito was taking his time, sighing with a smile as he felt the way Kakashi’s insides embraced him.

“You feel so good, Kakashi,” he mouthed against the skin of the Captain’s chest. His lips were dangerously close to his nipples now and he slid out his tongue to tease the patch right next to one of the nubs. “I want to go slowly on you but I don’t think I will be able to control myself.”

“Just do it the way you want, Obito,” Kakashi responded, closing his eyes. “Fuck me, please.”

He didn’t need to beg any longer. Obito jerked and Kakashi gasped at his sweet spot being hit again. The monster pulled back only to slam his hips forward again. And as he set the pace, thrusting into Kakashi, the silver-haired man could only moan in time. He felt each thrust spark the nerves in his entire body. He curled his toes at the waves of pleasure coursing through him. His back arched, and his mouth hung open, never closing, never stopping the continuous sounds spilling from it.

He tightened his grip on Obito’s spikes, the sharp edges almost cutting his skin. The monster groaned as he felt Kakashi pull on them, although judging by the tone, Kakashi guessed he wasn’t against it. In response, he only fixed his hold on him and his black nails dug deep into the silver-haired man’s skin. 

The rest of the ship was dead silent, only the hum of the engines would fill the empty rooms. But in the navigation, the air was heavy with arousal, gasps and moans, skin slapping against skin. Kakashi felt one tentacle envelop his neck, looking for more spots to caress. Unlike before, now he felt their loving touch, knowing they wouldn’t harm him. They were extensions of Obito’s will, and all Obito wanted was to keep him safe and happy, and turn him into a moaning mess under his touches. 

Everything else was forgotten and Kakashi could live in that blissful moment for all eternity. The way Obito’s cock filled him, rubbed against his walls and kept hitting his prostate spot-on was a heavenly feeling he wanted to keep forever. Even as Obito had his lips on his nipple, sucking on the hardened nub and nipping at it, Kakashi felt he couldn’t register any more pleasure. 

His dick leaked precum and it dripped onto the floor before the tentacle on the shaft resumed its movements. It sped up, now tightening its hold around the base and rubbing along the length with rapidity. Kakashi’s eyes flew open and he couldn’t form any proper words between his moans, only hoping Obito knew it was his name alone that was on his lips. 

Obito pressed his body closer to Kakashi’s, thrusting into him as hard as he could. He was groaning lowly, losing to the pleasure as well as he chased his release. Kakashi could feel it in his pace, in the way the tentacles coiled tighter around him, in the force Obito’s fingers dug into him. At some point, it became too much of a barrage on his senses and his moans evolved into screams. 

Obito only took advantage of Kakashi’s mind turning into mush under the stimulations and sunk his teeth into the skin on his shoulder, sucking on the bite right afterwards. The closer he was to the orgasm, the more aggressive and possessive he became, marking Kakashi’s smooth, untainted skin. The Captain’s shoulders, collarbones and neck all fell victim to his lovebites. 

Kakashi couldn’t even tell what triggered his orgasm or who came first. Perhaps it was both of them that reached the peak at the moment, Obito’s seed spilling inside of him as Kakashi’s cock shot out ropes of white. Obito kept rocking out his orgasm, although his thrusts slowed down with each twitch of his dick. Kakashi’s cum was all squeezed out of him through the tentacle dragging itself along his entire length. 

Kakashi’s face was all wet from the tears and drool and he was still looking above him, finding no strength to move his head. Obito rested his cheek against Kakashi’s chest, breathing as heavily as him after the orgasm. One by one, his tentacles left the silver-haired man’s body, all retracting into his back. Kakashi’s legs were shaking and he knew he couldn’t stand on his own, so he embraced Obito closer, leaving no space between their bodies. 

In return, Obito slid his arms around his waist and held him with newfound gentleness. He lifted his head to peck Kakashi’s lips in a brief kiss. The smile he was wearing now was playful and his gaze was full of love. 

“Such a pretty sight you are,” he whispered so quietly, Kakashi could barely hear it. 

But his eyes were now focused on the way Obito’s lips moved and his heart clenched as he took in his expression. For years he’d wished Obito would have spared him even half of the emotions he was displaying now. Remembering all the regrets of never having shared his feelings with Obito made Kakashi let out a broken sob.

“I love you, Obito.” His throat felt tight and he knew it wasn’t caused by just the moans he’d screamed out.

“I love you too, Kakashi. In the entire universe, there is nothing prettier than you.” He pressed his lips against Kakashi’s again. “I love you so much. Please, let’s stay together. Just the two of us.”

The remainder of his crew flashed through the Captain’s mind but he knew he couldn’t say no to Obito. Not anymore. He didn’t want to, even when he knew the bodies of his crewmates were scattered over the ship somewhere. Their deaths were the result of his own mistakes and he felt his heart ache, filled with those regrets again. 

But Obito’s confession and his gentle caressing of Kakashi’s back soothed his mind even if just by a tiny bit. In the end, he was still there, just for Kakashi. Giving him what he’d been missing for years even if he was the monster who’d killed everyone. He was looking at the silver-hared man with the kind of gaze Kakashi couldn’t tear his eyes off.

“Can… Can we still see the universe together?” He asked with hesitance, wondering if he could still fulfil the promise.

“Of course. Let’s see the universe together. Let’s go to all the planets we’ve always wanted. Let’s see all kinds of sunsets and sunrises, and watch all colours of the moons. I want to see it all, with you.”

Before Obito could dive in for another soft kiss, Kakashi was the one to crane his neck and close the space between them. He felt happy. Finally, for the first time in years, he felt truly happy. Obito, his Obito was back and he loved him and wanted to be with him. 

Kakashi briefly lifted one hand from Obito’s shoulders to slam his fist on one of the control buttons, remembering the navigation panel was right behind them. Red light filled the room, one sentence of a warning displaying on the screen.

They didn’t need to go back to the base anymore. It was time to set a new course. But it could wait. Kakashi went back to hugging Obito, smiling into the kiss, feeling his tongue invade his mouth again. The ship could float in space, for now, they weren’t in a hurry anymore. 

They had all the time for themselves now.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear with each new smut I write I try to go out of the way and be even more extra with the descriptions...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~!


End file.
